


Two Black Cadillacs

by RobinLove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under any normal circumstance, he would have gone to comfort his friend and lover; but these were not normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Black Cadillacs

The clouds rang with thunder as dirt was shoveled onto the coffin. The preacher had been speaking during this time and he caught words of “good child”, “passionate lady”, and “loved by many”. His eyes burnt with unshed tears, but he kept them at bay. He turned his eyes from the ground and were met by blue eyes that's usual lightness was just as stormy as the weather. Tears had marked it's way down his face and he looked away, lowering his head of dark hair. Under any normal circumstance, he would have gone to comfort his friend and lover; but these were not normal.

He had left the apartment early that afternoon, before Merlin had gotten home from working. He was to meet with Morgana for dinner, but he wanted to go meet up with a few friends beforehand. As Arthur got in his car, his phone vibrated. A text from Merlin. “Don't go out tonight, okay? It says so in your aura.” Growing up, Arthur had learned that claiming you had magic was a good way to get people to hate you or to get a lot of people to follow you; everywhere. And while Merlin still had it, they had to come up with a code. That meant Arthur's “aura” was actually Merlin's gut feelings. And they hadn't been wrong. But Arthur wanted to see his sister. So, Merlin's feelings aside, Arthur had gone out. 

The voice of Morgause, Morgana's half-sister, brought him back to the memorial service at hand. He'd forgotten they had left the cemetery and were in Uther's large estate house for the reception in memory. Morgause had called for a speech and spoke of her “good friend.” He shifted in his seat and saw Merlin sitting a few tables over. Normally, he would have called his boyfriend over, to sit with him and his family. But Merlin caught his eye quickly, barely shaking his head no.   
He didn't feel like he could sit there. Arthur knew from experience the guilt Merlin was putting on himself. He stood to go to him, but Morgause had finishes her speech and others came to offer condolences. He saw Merlin lean to whisper something into Giaus' ear, before standing and walking out. After a few moments, Arthur heard the sound of Merlin's Cadillac starting up. So he bit back his resolve and waited till later that night. They would have to talk then.

When Morgana had gotten into his car, she started chatting away about all Uther had been up to. Arthur listened as he drove them to the restraunt. They talked easily as they ate until Morgana excused herself to go to the bathroom. He took that time to look at his phone. Merlin had sent him ten text messages, each exclaiming his alarm and Arthur's stupidity. With a smile in his eyes, he quickly sent a text to reply. He got an immediate response.  
“Get out of there.”  
Arthur was puzzled at the alarm and urgency of the message. He replied with a simple “why?”  
There was no immediate response, but when it came, Arthur could tell the words had been carefully considered. “It's imperative to your health.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then Morgana came back to their table.  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“Oh it's Merlin.”  
Morgana smiled, but he saw what could have been a flash of panicky loathing. She had never approved of Merlin, but she had also never spoken anything bad of him. With a look of dismissal, Arthur returned to his food. They finished and payed for the meal before heading out. Morgana offered to drive to Uther's house, and Arthur accepted. They drove in silence until Morgana suddenly detoured.  
“Morgana-?”  
“We're being followed.”  
Arthur looked behind him, but he hadn't been paying much attention. His heart started to beat faster and he sent a text to let Merlin know. “It's Morgause,” Merlin had replied. Before he could question him, the car jerked to a sputtering stop.   
“What happened?”  
“I think we're out of gas. We should run.”  
Without thinking too much, Arthur got out and started running, Morgana at his side. They ran as far as they could without cover before something had been thrown at them. Morgana pulled Arthur behind a brick building and they stood there, listening. Arthur slowly moved to peek around the corner, but was suddenly pushed to the ground.  
“Morgana!”  
“Quiet!”  
He looked up and saw the gun she pointed at his head.  
“Morgana, what are you doing?”  
He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't help the pain of betrayal in his heart.  
“I'm doing what I should have done long ago. Uther robbed me of my real rights, now I'll deprive him of his magic-born son. Then I'll get the inheritance that is rightfully mine.”  
Arthur could do nothing more than stare at her in complete horror and surprise. Her hate for their shared father went so deep, she would kill him to get at Uther! Had this been just a tale, he would never have understood, but he had seen in his father the evil of greed and power. Regret came flooding to the forefront of his emotions; regret for not loving her enough, for ignoring Merlin's words, for never telling Merlin he was the One. Morgana's thirst for acceptance was the end of him.  
“Goodbye, “Crown Prince”, Arthur Penndragon.”  
Then came the sound of a gun.

Arthur sat in his car for a few minutes, building up the courage to go inside. Slowly, he got out and hit the lock on his key chain. He walked into the complex, heading to the elevator. The simple -ding- sounded and he went in, leaning heavily against the wall as he was taken to the fifth floor. He undid the black tie and took his jacket off. The doors opened, and he walked out, down the hall, and stopped at the door of his and Merlin's apartment. He opened the door, locking it behind him. From the mess of shoes and clothes that were on the floor, Arthur knew Merlin was still there. He took off his shoes and, for once, let the mess go as it was.   
He walked into the bedroom to find Merlin laying on the bed. He was wearing his nightclothes, but he was wide awake, the lamp on the side table lighting the room. Arthur could see the tears running down his cheeks, and finally let his own fall. Merlin sat up, looked at him. After a minute, he came and hugged Arthur tightly.  
“I'm sorry.”

When he realized he was still alive, Arthur looked at Morgana. She was bleeding from her stomach. Over her shoulder stood a very surprised and very scared Merlin, a gun in his hand.  
“Merlin...”  
He rushed over to Morgana.  
“Morgana?”  
Her eyes clouded over. She let the gun fall from her hand as she fell into his arms and was laid on the ground. Arthur rushed over to them,eyes clearing as she looked at him. A smile came to her lips.  
“Arthur......I'm........I'm...sorry...”  
Her eyes started to close and he could feel her slipping away.  
“Morgana no!”  
Merlin suddenly pulled Arthur to his feet.  
“We have to go.”  
The question on his tongue was stopped as the sound of a car came closer. Merlin helped a stunned Arthur to safety and they saw a Cadillac pull up. Morgause ran out of the car with a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by Carrie Underwood's song and the Merlin plot. Thanks for reading. Hoped you like it. Leave a comment?


End file.
